


To Each Their Own (But Not Theirs To Own)

by Starbooks13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: And so is Steve, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bruce Needs a Hug, Clint is secretly Natasha's soulmate, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Loki Does What He Wants, Minor Fluff and Angst, Natasha Feels, POV Natasha Romanov, Thor is a Gentleman, Tony Being Tony, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants her, but nobody owns the Black Widow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Owning Of A Miko](https://archiveofourown.org/works/434333) by [WhisperingKage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage). 



> For a prompt on AvengerKink. Enjoy!

                Tony called her “Natalie,” his voice half-mocking and his grin smug.  He paraded her around as his arm candy PA whenever she wasn’t busy working for SHIELD, took her on the most extravagant getaways on the planet, and showered her with new toys far more advanced than anything SHIELD’s R&D department could come up with.  

                He was easily one of the top ten men Natasha had ever slept with; believe what you want about Tony Stark, but he lived up to his reputation.  Sex with Tony taught her exactly how kinky she was willing to get; it was safe to say she was never bored when he was in her bed.  The worst part was that he knew exactly how good he was, and loved to rub it in her face.

                But he didn’t own her.  When he boasted about his prowess, she said she’d had better.  When he called her Natalie when she wasn’t in character or in his bed, she would sharply correct him.  Whenever he acted possessively towards her, whether she was Natalie or herself, she mentioned Pepper.  

                Pepper was always helpful at keeping him at bay, even though the whole arrangement had been Pepper’s idea in the first place.  She had told Natasha that if Tony was going to sleep around—which he would, he was Tony Stark—then she would rather he slept with someone she trusted and approved of.  Natasha had agreed, but only as long as it didn’t endanger the couple’s relationship.  Pepper was one of her few female friends and Natasha didn’t want to hurt her.  She could care less about what Tony wanted.

                Because what Tony wanted was a fantasy version of the Pepper he’d once had, the sexy secretary who did “everything and anything Mr. Stark required.”  But Natasha was not that woman, and she never would be.  She was no man’s servant.


	2. Thor

            Thor called her “Lady Widow,” his booming voice ringing with chivalry.  He greeted her by kissing her hand, told her stories of Asgard as she lay curled up next to him after sex, and immediately leapt to “defend her honor” whenever anyone said something remotely bad about her in his hearing.

            He was as enthusiastic about sex as he was about everything else, and just as chivalrous.  He always made sure Natasha came first—sometimes multiple times—before taking his own pleasure.  What’s more, with his Asgardian stamina he always managed to outlast Natasha, though she worked hard to make sure he was as sated as her by the time she was tired out.  Thor, of course, responded by heaping praise on her skills, which he sometimes did at inappropriate moments, much to Tony and Clint’s amusement.  Other than that, he was the perfect gentleman and went out of his way to help her if he could.

            But he didn’t own her.  When he kissed her hand, she promptly yanked it away.  Whenever he tried to be chivalrous outside of bed, or defend her “honor,” she refused to let him.  She steered him towards Jane every opportunity she got, though she didn’t refuse him when he asked to spend the night with her.  Jane was simply better for him.  She cared deeply about Thor, enough that she had proved willing to alter the laws of physics to be with him.  That was the level of devotion Thor was looking for, and Natasha was not willing to give him that.

            Because what Thor wanted was a damsel in distress, a fair maiden he could worship and protect.  But Natasha was perfectly capable of looking after herself.  She needed no man’s protection.


	3. Bruce

                Bruce didn’t call her any special nickname.  Not when he was making her rare herbal teas from all over the world, or sharing his favorite books with her.  But Hulk called her “Spider Lady,” and always had her back in the field—to a ridiculous degree.

                Of course she wasn’t sleeping with Hulk.  But Bruce was certainly interesting in bed.  It was a good thing Natasha was patient, because he was the most cautious, careful lover she’d ever had.  He asked for her verbal consent for the slightest things, and regardless of what kind of sex they had he always insisted on a safeword—for himself as much as for her.  But he was very, very good at getting her to relax, to take her time and savor her pleasure.  He knew how to manipulate her body like a fine instrument, meticulously seeking out every spot that made her moan and gasp.  

                But he didn’t own her.  She never treated him as anything more than a close friend.  Every time Hulk rushed to her defense in the field when she didn’t need it, she pointedly mentioned it to Bruce.  She showed Hulk no affection whatsoever, keeping their relationship strictly business.  Every time Hulk called her “Spider Lady,” she corrected him with her name.  The fact that she was still secretly afraid of the green giant helped her maintain her boundaries with Bruce, even though she hated the sadness in his eyes every time she did so.

                Because what Bruce wanted was someone who accepted him and his monster, not even necessarily as a lover, but simply as a friend.  But while Natasha was more than happy to be both friend and lover to Bruce, she would never be anything to Hulk.  She may fear no man, but Hulk wasn’t human.


	4. Steve

Steve called her his “girl,” his tone ringing with genuine fondness.  He took her out for dinner and a movie whenever she felt cooped up in the Tower.  He made her gorgeous drawings, many of which were of her.  He danced with her at Tony’s parties when she asked him, even though he had two left feet.

                He was a perfect gentleman, whether in or out of bed.  He took direction admirably well in the latter department, and he was a very fast learner.  While he preferred to be gentle and take things slow, when she needed him quick and rough he gave her exactly what she asked for.  But no matter what they were doing, his adoration of her shone through the tender way he looked at her, the reverence of his touch, the sweetness in his kiss.  If Natasha was more innocent, she may have called what they did making love.

                But it wasn’t, because he didn’t own her.  Any moment he looked as though he might be headed in that direction, she kissed one of the others in front of him.  Whenever he showed his displeasure with her other lovers, she would bar him from her bed for weeks.  Whenever he called her his “girl,” she would remind him that she was a woman.  She hated having to break Steve’s heart, but it had to be done.

                Because what Steve still wanted was Peggy Carter, the woman he’d loved and lost, the tough, no-nonsense agent who he’d hoped to live happily ever after with.  While Peggy had loved him, Natasha didn’t.  Love was for children, and she would never be the woman Steve wanted her to be.  She belonged to no man.


	5. Loki

Loki called her “little spider,” his voice a darkly erotic purr, like the slide of silk on steel.  He crashed her missions whenever he felt like it, played deadly mind games with her, and made it abundantly clear that if he wanted her dead, she wouldn’t be able to stop him.

                And yet, she couldn’t get enough of him.  It didn’t matter what form the sex took—slow and sensual in a five-star hotel suite, or bloody and violent in the middle of a battlefield—with him it was always a struggle for dominance.  They both had a fierce need to be in control, and craved the other’s submission like a drug.  There was no more powerful high for Natasha than seeing Loki beneath her and making him beg for her touch.  In those moments, he was no god, but just another man, someone she could kill, someone she could make pay for what he had done to those she cared for.  Yet while she would deny it, she found a twisted pleasure in submitting to him in return, letting him toy with her until his nimble fingers and silver tongue made her—her, the Black Widow—plead for mercy.

                But he didn’t own her.  When he dared call her “Natalia,” in that sensual hiss of his, she called him “Laufeyson” and relished the loathing in his gaze.  When he bested her in their games, she refused to crumble and sought a way to use his victory to her advantage.  When he tried to kill her team, she showed them affection when she knew he was watching, giving them everything she would never give him.

                Because while Loki claimed he wanted a slave, what he truly craved was a queen, someone as ruthless and cunning as he, with as much blood on their hands, yet who would willingly kneel at his feet.  But Natasha hadn’t been a monster in a long time, and she had no intention of going back to her previous condition.  Not if it meant giving Loki power over her.  She would never allow anyone, let alone a man, to control her ever again.


	6. Clint

                Clint called her “Tasha” or “Nat,” depending on his whim, his tone always casual and nonchalant.  He saved her life on a daily basis, grounded her in the present when the nightmares of her past tormented her, and stood as the one constant in her uncertain life.

                In bed she was as much his partner as she was on the battlefield.  He let her have control when she wanted it, and smoothly took the lead when she needed to let go.  He took what he wanted from her and gave as good as he got, never seeking any more than she was willing to give.  And just like in the field, he had an easy familiarity with her, knowing how to get her off with minimal effort and always in exactly the way she wanted, just as she knew exactly how to play him to get him rock hard before she even touched him.  Sex with Clint was effortless, a breath of fresh air, because he didn’t expect her to be anything other than what she was.  To him, she wasn’t a fantasy, a damsel in distress, a validation, a sweetheart, or a monster.  She was just Natasha, and because of that, he was the only person she trusted with all of her, completely and without hesitation.  

                But even he didn’t own her.  When he asked her to stay the night with him, she dressed and left.  When he tried to take her out on formal dates, she made plans with someone else.  When they had fights, she specifically sought out Loki, knowing how much it would hurt Clint.  She was crueler to him than she was to any other lover, and Clint never once judged her for it.

                Because what Clint wanted was her, just the way she was.  But she would not be herself if she allowed anyone to own her.  When she had first escaped the Red Room, she had made a promise to herself that no one else but her would direct the course of her life from then on.  She was the Black Widow, and she had no master save herself.


End file.
